According to a conventional technique for repairing a defect caused in a line in a radiographic imaging device, a signal line with a defect is short-circuited with a storage capacitor line which is parallel with the signal line, using pixels connected to the signal line across the defect portion, thereby forming a parallel circuit parallel with the defect portion.
In such a device, the storage capacitor line used for repairing the signal line having the defect is normally connected to a charge storage capacitor which is an electric element. Accordingly, when repairing the signal line, it is necessary to perform a process of electrically separating the storage capacitor line from the charge storage capacitor, and to then perform a process of connecting the storage capacitor line to the signal line. These processes involve a laser light irradiation process performed in the vicinity of the pixels. Thus, the risk of causing a secondary defect, such as a short-circuit, in the pixels is high.